As is common knowledge to practically everyone, the repair of pot holes or chuck holes as they are sometimes called, is an ongoing problem everywhere. The more drastic the weather changes between alternate freezes and thaws, the more wide-spread the problem becomes and the more time and money is spent by Local, State and Federal Governments in effecting repairs. At the present time, the usual method is simply to pour or shovel into the hole a mixture of sand or gravel and asphalt filling the hole to somewhat above street level and then tamping or rolling it into place. While this is effective initially, it is far from permanent and again depending on weather conditions and traffic volume, the patch tends to deteriorate by breaking up and working out of the hole. Prior art attempts to improve such repairs may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,854, 3,915,582, 4,074,948 and 4,113,401.